Linear tape drive systems provide for high-density recording on multiple tracks of a magnetic tape. In certain arrangements, parallel tracks extend along a longitudinal direction of the magnetic tape. During recording or playback, the read/write elements of the head should be aligned with the desired track as the tape moves in a longitudinal direction across the read/write bump. Closed loop positioners are often used in tape systems having higher track densities. In high-density tape systems, the tape may wander in the lateral direction as it moves in the longitudinal direction across a read/write head, which results in an offset between the read/write head and the track center line.
To avoid these types of problems, tape cartridges for high-density tape drives are preformatted with information often called servo information, which is used to maintain the correct lateral position of the tape with respect to the read/write head. Servo information provides the system with feedback to determine the continuous position of the tape relative to the head. Analysis of the servo signals allows for a determination of an offset and the distance of the offset between the track and the head. Based on the information, the head is moved by a positioner to the center line of the track so that write/read operations can occur properly. Closed loop positioners generally use fine positioners to move the head during a write/read operation. These fine positioners are used to maintain the position of the head at the center line of the track under a closed loop servo control using the preformatted servo information on the tape.
Linear Tape Open (“LTO”) is a computer storage magnetic tape format that employs a servo-based, closed loop control mechanism. The LTO roadmap calls for successive increases in capacity and speed. As track densities increase with each new generation of LTO tape cartridges, the ability to precisely control the read/write head relative to the magnetic tape becomes increasingly important.